Most known methods of odour removal for toilets use a fan or the like which is mounted on an exterior wall of the room in which the toilet is located. Such extraction fans are often operated when a user enters the room in which the toilet is located and turns on a light for example. A disadvantage of this known system is that odours must leave the toilet bowl and enter the room before they can be removed from the room. Thus the system really only prevents odours escaping from the room in which the toilet is located rather than removing odours before they enter the room.
The fan constrictions used in these known systems are also cumbersome, making them awkward and expensive to install. Furthermore, they do not have any control system that allows characteristics of the fan to be altered to improve efficiency, performance or to provide a user with a greater range of operating conditions. For example, the known systems are prone to be noisy which can be bothersome to many users and there is no provision for altering fan operating parameters, such as speed, to reduce the noise. Known fans are often left running for long periods of time, which is inefficient and reduces the life of the fan.
Wall and ceiling fan systems typically have limited back pressure capabilities limiting the distance over which the air can be expelled. They thus typically require at least 100 mm ducting. This is very inconvenient to install.